


Two Boys in a Mad World

by LayAria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, mention of rape
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Sigmund ne s'attendait pas à grand chose en rejoignant la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Juste un endroit où dormir, de quoi manger. Tuer quelques Akumas en contrepartie. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer Allen Walker, Exorciste, torturé et miné par une guerre qui les dépassait tous. Non, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir...





	Two Boys in a Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : D.Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et son univers en y ajoutant quelques O.C (un pour l'instant, mais qui sait)

            _Uh… Alors c’est ça la Congrégation ?_

            A l’avant d’un bateau bravant le vent et la pluie, le jeune homme porta une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux. Grand. Genre cathédral. Il siffla, impressionné. Pour sûr, ce genre d’endroit devait coûter une blinde…

-On est presque arrivé.

            Il se tourna vers la femme un peu en rentrait, protégée de la pluie par son épais manteau noir aux liserais d’or. Il hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur la grande île noyée sous la pluie et les nuages. C’était donc là qu’il vivrait, maintenant… Il frotta mécaniquement son bras gauche, au niveau du coude. Bah, tant qu’il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, il s’en foutait pas mal.

            Le bateau s’engouffra dans une brèche visible à condition de savoir qu’elle était là. Il faisait affreusement sombre. La vision du jeune homme s’habitua immédiatement à la variation de luminosité. Il discernait un peu de lumière, loin devant. Ils devraient l’atteindre d’ici cinq minutes… Peut-être un peu plus, si le bateau continuait de ralentir. L’endroit était incroyablement humide, tellement que son nez le démangeait un peu. Les parois rocheuses qui les encadraient semblaient vouloir les engloutir à n’importe quel moment, tout juste assez écartées pour laisser passer le bateau. Il eut beau lever la tête, impossible de discerner l’endroit où les deux pans se rejoignaient.

-C’est grand… grommela-t-il.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde à vivre ici, expliqua sommairement la femme.

            Enfin, ils atteignirent la lumière, qui s’avérait être un quai. Il y avait quelqu’un qui les attendait…

-Grand Intendant.

-Maréchal Nine.

            Le bateau s’immobilisa au quai, et Cloud en descendit, son petit singe étrange toujours sur les épaules. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant, avant de descendre à son tour.

-Tu dois être Sigmund Buchanan, c’est ça ?

            Il hocha la tête, et serra sans entrain la main qu’on lui tendait.

-Bienvenu à la Congrégation de l’Ombre.

.

-Donc, globalement, mon job est de détruire ces… Akumas, c’est ça ?

-Entre autres choses, oui.

            Komui était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant son visage, observant avec attention le jeune homme assis devant lui. Un gamin, encore, il n’avait que dix-neuf ans. Il fallait croire que la guerre sainte avait un faible pour les adolescents… Et Seigneur, ce qu’il était maigre… Rachitique. Cloud lui avait vaguement expliqué au téléphone l’avoir trouvé dans la rue. Le gosse serait apparemment orphelin, et aurait vécu dans la rue une dizaine d’année. Ce qui expliquait la crasse qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête, et ses vêtements trop grands et déchirés. Il flottait littéralement dans son t’shirt troué, et la cape miteuse qui le couvrait semblait avoir été mangé par les mites et avoir connu beaucoup trop de possesseur pour être encore en état. Aucune valise à ses pieds, donc probablement aucun biens…

-Le maréchal Nine a déjà dû t’expliquer ce que l’on attendait de toi.

-Dans les grandes lignes, acquiesça-t-il en jetant un bref coup d’œil à la femme assise à ses côtés.

-Bien. Dans un premier temps, nous allons simplement faire quelques tests sur ton Innocence et évaluer ton taux de compatibilité.

            Aucune foutue idée de ce que ça voulait dire, mais il hocha quand même la tête. C’était pour ça qu’il était là, après tout. Pour devenir exorciste. Bon, surtout parce que l’idée d’avoir un toit et de quoi manger tous les jours était particulièrement alléchante. Ce n’était pas le genre d’offre que quelqu’un comme lui pouvait refuser.

-Bien…

            Le binoclard se leva et lui désigna une porte, derrière son bureau.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre…

            Il jeta un bref regard au maréchal, qui lui fit signe de suivre. Il obtempéra. Il ne connaissait presque pas cette blonde, elle avait déboulé dans sa vie par pur hasard, mais il lui faisait confiance, en quelque sorte. Elle l’avait amené ici, après tout. Il la connaissait mieux que ce type à lunettes, pour peu qu’on puisse dire qu’il la connaissait.

            Ils enchainèrent les tests, longuement. Sigmund avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de se carapater devant les instruments tous plus tordus les uns que les autres que lui présentait le grand Intendant, et si globalement, ça n’avait pas été spécialement douloureux -il avait connu pire, bien pire-, ça avait été exténuant. Assis par terre, contre un meuble blanc -tout était blanc ici, ça en faisait mal aux yeux- il regardait Komui ranger tout son matériel. L’odeur de désinfectant lui piquait sévèrement le nez…

-Intéressant, très intéressant… marmonna le binoclard en observant une feuille de papier.

            Il pencha la tête, curieux, mais vraiment trop fatigué pour bouger. Qu’est-ce qui était intéressant ?

-Quoi ?

-Même sans activer ton Innocence, tes sens sont incroyablement développés.

-Ah, ça…

            Il haussa les épaules. On ne lui avait pas rappelé sa condition depuis bien longtemps… Ce n’était pas comme s’il présentait des signes physiques de ces… Capacités. Les gens ne savaient pas qu’il entendait le moindre son dans un périmètre incroyable, qu’il captait la moindre odeur à plus de trois cents mètres, qu’il pouvait voir dans l’obscurité et repérer un animal en mouvement de plus loin encore. C’était difficile au début, d’apprendre à canaliser les bruits, les odeurs, et sa vision particulière, mais maintenant c’était devenu normal pour lui. Parfaitement banal.

-Tu pourras revenir demain ? Que je fasse quelques examens complémentaires ?

-Si vous voulez…

-Parfait ! Plus qu’à aller voir Hevlaska !

-Hevlaska ? répéta-t-il en penchant la tête.

            Le Grand Intendant lui adressa simplement un sourire flippant, et il haussa les épaules. Bah… Il était prêt à tout accepter, ils le logeaient gratuitement, après tout, s’il avait bien compris. Il se releva lentement, et loucha sur sa cape qu’il avait abandonné dans un coin.

-Tu peux la laisser là, nous allons te fournir de nouveaux vêtements, s’empressa de lui dire Komui avec un sourire beaucoup plus douloureux. On passera à la réserve sur le chemin du retour pour te trouver quelque chose à te mettre dans un premier temps, et la section scientifique prendra tes mesures demain pour te faire un uniforme.

-Un uniforme ?

-Oui, avec la croix de rosaire de l’ordre sur la poitrine. Tu verras avec les scientifiques pour choisir ce que tu veux porter.

            Il haussa les épaules en passant une main dans ses cheveux gras et sales. Des fringues restaient des fringues. Tant qu’il ne se trimbalait pas à poil, il se foutait pas mal de ce qu’il avait sur le dos. Komui le regardait étrangement, presque mal à l’aise, presque en colère, presque…

-Prêt ?

            Il acquiesça vaguement. La femme blonde était toujours assise sur le sofa du bureau, les bras croisés, et elle se leva lorsqu’ils entrèrent.

-Alors ?

-Je ferais des tests complémentaires demain, mais son Innocence est déjà bien développée. Il peut l’activer par sa simple volonté, et il la contrôle bien.

            Sigmund écoutait attentivement, tout en regardant autour de lui. Sacré bordel. Des feuilles étalées partout, sur le bureau, sur le sol… Des étagères surchargées de boîtes, d’ouvrages, de cartes… Il n’avait jamais vu une pièce pareille. Enfin, la dernière fois qu’il s’était retrouvé sous un toit commençait à remonter…

-Bon, allons-y. Ensuite je demanderais à quelqu’un de te faire visiter.

            Komui quitta la pièce, et Sigmund tourna la tête vers la femme blonde qui continuait de le dévisager avec son petit singe sur l’épaule. Cloud Nine… Oui, c’était ça. Elle lui fit un vague signe de tête pour qu’il suive, et il s’empressa d’emboiter le pas au Grand Intendant. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui ne donnait pas du tout envie de lui désobéir. Elle n’inspirait pas exactement de la crainte, plutôt une sorte de respect. Disons que l’instinct de Sigmund lui disait de ne pas faire le con, et il préférait s’y fier. Son instinct avait bien souvent plus raison que lui-même.

-C’est immense ici… fit-il remarquer vaguement, observant les nombreux couloirs devant lesquels ils passaient.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde à loger, et beaucoup de gens à travailler ici, expliqua Komui en lui adressant un sourire. Les exorcistes, déjà, les traqueurs, les scientifiques, le personnel médical, les cuisiniers…

-Il y a beaucoup d’exorcistes ?

-Pas « beaucoup », non. Tu les rencontreras au fur et à mesure, la plupart sont en mission actuellement.

            Il hocha distraitement la tête, n’écoutant déjà plus que d’une oreille le grand intendant. Tellement de sons… Il percevait des cris, des tintements métalliques, des discussions plus calmes, des bruits de pas précipités, des choses qui tombent au sol… Cela venait de tous les côtés, et tout résonnait incroyablement dans les grands couloirs de pierre. Les odeurs aussi étaient nombreuses, mais un peu plus atténuées. L’humidité, le froid, les produits chimiques divers et variés pas toujours connus, l’encre, la poussière, la nourriture… Il pencha légèrement la tête et essaya de localiser les sources de bruits les plus forts. Au rée-de-chaussée, quelque part sous ses pieds… Loin derrière lui, peut-être un étage au-dessus… He… Tout résonnait trop…

-Tu seras placé dans le groupe du maréchal Nine, reprit Komui, sortant Sigmund de sa transe. La seule autre exorciste sous sa tutelle est Miranda, tu la rencontreras bientôt, elle devrait revenir de mission demain.

            Miranda… Il acquiesça et essaya d’ancrer le nom bien profondément dans son esprit. Il avait toujours été mauvais pour ses souvenir de ce genre de chose. Ce n’était pas comme si les prénoms avaient beaucoup d’importance dans la rue. Déjà il se souvenait du sien, c’était un miracle.

            Ils empruntèrent un dernier couloir, qui débouchait sur un long escalier sinistre. L’air était froid. L’humidité beaucoup plus présente. Tellement présente que ça lui piquait sévèrement le nez.

-Hevlaska est la gardienne des Innocences, lui expliqua Cloud alors qu’ils descendaient dans la pénombre. A chaque fois que nous en ramenons une, nous la lui confions et elle les garde jusqu’à trouver un compatible.

-« Trouver » ? Tout le monde ne nait pas avec ?

-Très peu de gens naissent avec, en fait, précisa Komui. La plupart entre en résonnance avec l’Innocence en entrant en contact avec elle, d’une façon ou d’une autre, que ce soit les symbiotiques ou les types équipements.

            Sigmund tiqua. Tellement de mots compliqués qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui…

-Tu comprendras tout ça au fur et à mesure, éluda Nine avec un vague mouvement de main.

            Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Objectivement, elle était belle. Il avait rarement vu des femmes comme elle, ou alors de loin, dans des grandes rues passantes, habillées de beau vêtements et tellement hors de portée, dans un monde qui n’était pas le sien. Pas qu’il n’en ait jamais réellement souffert, cela dit, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait un jour _désiré_ l’une d’elle. C’était plus un constat : il n’avait pas l’habitude de fréquenter ce genre de femme. Son attitude aussi différait de tout ce qu’il avait jusqu’à maintenant pu associer au caractère des femmes : assurance, calme, autorité. Rien de cette soumission, cette peur, ce vide ou cette hargne aveugle qu’il avait croisé dans les bas-fonds de sa ville natale. Cela dit, la distinction entre homme et femme était parfois difficile à faire dans le caniveau… La fracture se faisait plus entre dominant et dominé. Par manque de chance, il appartenait à la deuxième catégorie.

            Une lumière éclatante lui fit soudain plisser les yeux, et il y porta une main pour essayer de se protéger. Déjà qu’il avait la rétine sensible…

-Hevlaska, je te présente une nouvelle recrue, Sigmund Buchanan.

            « Hevlaska » était une silhouette vaguement humaine et peut-être féminine, avec ce qui semblait être des cheveux incroyablement longs et hirsutes qui cascadaient dans son « dos ». Ses yeux étaient cachés par une frange, et seule une paire de lèvres permettait à Sigmund de pencher plutôt vers une femme. Et surtout, elle était entièrement blanche. Son corps ne semblait pas exactement matériel, plus comme de la lumière qu’on aurait d’une façon ou d’une autre réussit à canaliser pour lui donner une forme.

-Enchantée, Sigmund.

            Voix féminine. Il hocha la tête en guise de salut, laissant sa main retomber alors qu’il sentait la fente de ses yeux se rétrécir à l’extrême pour s’habituer à la luminosité.

-Type symbiotique ?

-Oui, avec une remarquable capacité d’activation pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais connu l’Ordre.

-Voyons ça…

            Cloud le poussa très légèrement, et il s’avança vers le bord de la plateforme de pierre, curieux et peut-être un peu sur ses gardes. Hevlaska se pencha vers lui, et doucement enroula ce qui semblait être de longs rubans blancs autour de sa taille. Surprit, il les examina attentivement, essaya d’y passer ses doigts sans y parvenir. Etrange, définitivement… Ah, elle l’avait soulevé du sol. 

-Je vais mesurer ton taux de résonnance, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Plus il est élevé, plus ton lien avec l’Innocence est fort, et donc théoriquement, plus l’activation de ton Innocence est puissante.

            Il releva les yeux vers elle, perturbé de ne pas croiser d’yeux sur ce visage diaphane. Peut-être était-il tout simplement en train d’halluciner… Peut-être lui avait-on encore administré une drogue quelconque et il allait se réveiller sur un trottoir, échoué entre deux poubelles, baignant dans une flaque d’eau noirâtre. Peut-être. Et en même temps aucun délire n’avait jamais semblé si réel. Hevlaska rapprocha sa « tête », jusqu’à ce que leur front se touchent. Sigmund sentit très clairement une coulée tiède se répandre en lui. C’était agréable. Un peu étrange, mais agréable quand même. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, se laissant aller complètement. Si chaud… A quand remontait la dernière fois qu’il avait ressenti ça ? L’avait-il jamais ressenti ?

-Quatre-vingt-dix pourcents… annonça alors Hevlaska en reculant légèrement.

            Elle le reposa lentement sur la plateforme, et il tituba un instant.

-C’est bien ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-C’est… Inattendu, pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas conscience d’être compatible et qui n’a jamais combattu d’Akumas… murmura Komui en le dévisageant.

            Donc ce devait être bien… Ca semblait élevé, en tout cas. Il n’était pas très bon avec les chiffres, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir un jour appris à compter, et si c’était le cas il avait oublié, mais Komui semblait vraiment surpris, et Cloud le dévisageait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la curiosité. Oui, ça devait être bien, quatre-vingts il ne savait plus quoi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, peu sûr de ce qu’il était censé faire maintenant. L’ombre d’un sourire étirait les lèvres d’Hevlaska, mais il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qui en était la cause.

-Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. On va passer te prendre des vêtements dans la réserve, et Lenalee va te faire visiter.

            Le prénom lui était parfaitement inconnu, aux sonorités étranges. Il n’en avait jamais entendu de tel en Ecosse. Cela dit, « Komui » n’était pas non plus exactement un nom auquel il était habitué. Il adressa un maladroit signe de main à Hevlaska, qui sembla rire légèrement, et il suivit le Grand Intendant et Cloud dans le grand escalier sombre puant l’humidité. Les sons étaient tellement atténués, ici, beaucoup plus sourds, tout juste perceptibles. Pour lui qui avait l’habitude d’être en extérieur, c’était dérangeant. Ne pas être capable de définir avec précision qui était autour de lui, à quelle distance, ce qu’ils disaient… Etrange. Il frémit légèrement et s’efforça de se détendre. Cloud le lui avait promis : il ne risquait rien ici. Cela dit, il ne croyait plus qu’à moitié aux promesses.

-La section scientifique prendra tes mensurations demain pour te faire ton uniforme. En attendant, je vais te trouver une tenue d’entrainement et quelque chose à te mettre jusqu’à ce que tu puisses aller en ville t’acheter ce qu’il te faut.

-Acheter ? tiqua Sigmund, s’arrêtant un instant sur la dernière marche de ce foutu escalier.

-On peut dire que tu reçois un genre de salaire. D’une certaine façon, essaya de clarifier Komui avec de nombreux gestes inutiles et un malaise évident. Je ne pense pas que tu partiras en mission tout de suite, sauf si nous sommes vraiment en manque d’effectifs, donc tu devrais avoir le temps d’aller faire un tour en ville.

            Oh… Donc… Il aurait de l’argent ? Il resta un moment immobile, suspicieux au possible. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup. Qu’on l’héberge et qu’on le nourrisse gratuitement au nom de cette fameuse guerre sainte dont lui avait parlé Cloud, pourquoi pas, c’était déjà gros mais d’accord, il pouvait y croire. Qu’en plus on le _paye_ pour ça… Il y avait forcément un piège quelque part. Quelque chose qu’on ne lui avait pas dit. On attendait forcément quelque chose de lui, quelque chose de plus que simplement réduire en charpie des espèces de démons vaguement mécaniques et ramener des cubes brillants. Komui s’arrêta à son tour en remarquant qu’il ne suivait plus, et il lui adressa un sourire douloureux.

-Je sais que tout ça est nouveau pour toi. Mais tu es ici chez toi. C’est normal que tu aies des choses qui t’appartiennent, et de quoi acheter ce dont tu as besoin.

-Non, c’est étrange, statua simplement Sigmund.

-Normal, insista Komui.

            Sigmund ne renchérit pas, mais haussa les épaules. Il y avait forcément un piège quelque part. Il allait juste attendre de tomber dedans, et il verrait bien. D’ici là, autant profiter de ce qu’on lui donnait. Ce genre de chose avait tendance à disparaitre vite, il le savait bien. S’il pouvait manger, dormir, être au chaud pendant ne serait-ce que quelques jours, il n’allait pas cracher dessus. Il n’était pas stupide. Il reprit sa marche lente derrière l’intendant et aux côtés du maréchal, qui ne lui accordait pas vraiment une grande attention. Il y avait toujours ce petit singe sur son épaule… Qui le regardait, pour le coup, avec ses grands yeux noirs. Sigmund se rappelait très bien l’avoir vu soudainement grandir et anéantir d’un coup de poing l’un de ces fameux Akumas dont on ne cessait de lui parler. Conséquence directe : il s’en méfiait comme de la peste.

-C’est là… Ce ne sera pas grand-chose, mais ce sera suffisant pour l’instant.

            Sigmund hocha lentement la tête, observant autour de lui. Le son était vraiment étrange, ici. Creux. Résonnant. Comme dans une cathédrale. Il percevait au loin des voix, des bruits de pas, des tintements métalliques… Tellement de bruit, partout… Un endroit vivant. Comme une petite ville. Sans les bruits des charrettes, des chiens qui aboient… Mais une petite ville quand même.

-Alors…

            Komui se tourna vers lui et le jaugea des pieds à la tête, deux doigts sous son menton en une posture pensive. Sigmund battit des cils, interloqué, et il échangea un bref regard avec Cloud, qui avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, ça devrait faire l’affaire…

            Le Grand Intendant disparu dans la pièce sombre et fouilla sur des étagères, faisant parfois tomber des cartons, jusqu’à finalement revenir avec dans les bras une pile de vêtements sombres. Noir, majoritairement.

-Tu devrais pouvoir tenir quelques jours avec ça. C’est peut-être un peu trop grand, si vraiment ça ne va pas n’hésite pas à me le dire.

-D’accord.

            Il récupéra la lourde pile, et resta un instant immobile, se sentant un peu comme un idiot pour une raison inconnue. Il avait un peu l’impression de ne pas être à sa place, ou d’être un enfant qui ne comprend strictement rien. Komui et Cloud échangèrent quelques mots qu’il ne prit pas la peine d’écouter, et il ajusta sa prise sur ses nouveaux vêtements. Sans trous, et visiblement chauds. Sacré changement. Ca lui ferait du bien, assurément. Ca changerait de ses fringues trouées et tellement sals que poussière et tissu ne faisaient qu’un.

-Lenalee va te montrer ta chambre et te faire visiter un peu. Je te reverrais demain pour quelques examens complémentaires.

-Lenalee ?

-Oh, c’est ma petite sœur. Elle est exorciste, elle aussi.

            Sigmund émit un petit bruit de gorge pour signifier qu’il avait compris, et il suivit à nouveau l’Intendant dans une multitude de couloirs qui semblaient tous se ressembler. C’était vraiment gigantesque, ici. Il prêtait l’oreille, percevant sans peine les échos des discussions, des bruits de pas… Il y avait de la vie, ici. Le bâtiment était clairement trop grand pour le nombre de personnes qui vivaient ici, mais il y avait quand même de la vie.

            Il avait encore pleins de questions. Des questions qu’il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il poserait un jour, comme est-ce qu’il aurait sa propre chambre, sa propre salle de bain ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait aller où il voulait, quand il voulait ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait manger tout ce qu’il voulait ou est-ce qu’il y avait une dose à ne pas dépasser ? Et d’autres questions un peu plus profondes que jamais il n’oserait formuler à voix haute : est-ce que quelqu’un d’aussi souillé que lui pouvait vraiment servir Dieu et vivre à la Congrégation ? Il ne le dirait jamais. Il ne prendrait pas le risque qu’on le rebalance à la rue. Il finirait probablement là à un moment ou à un autre, ou peut-être finirait-il six pieds sous terre avant, mais il ne tenait pas à précipiter les choses. Un jour, même une minute hors du caniveau était quelque chose de terriblement précieux. Tous n’avaient pas cette chance, loin de là.

-Bien, c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, commença Komui en tapant dans ses mains.

            Ils étaient revenus non loin du bureau de l’Intendant, à en juger par les bruits de discussions beaucoup plus forts autour d’eux. Sigmund pencha légèrement la tête, essayant de capter des bouts de phrases, des mots, mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il vit du coin de l’œil -ou devina, plutôt, sa vue de près était très loin d’être optimale- Komui passer sa tête dans l’encadrement d’une porte ouverte et appeler Lenalee. Sa sœur, donc. Exorciste, comme ce qu’il serait à partir de maintenant.

-Je te verras demain, déclara soudain Nine. Mange, repose-toi. C’est la priorité.

-Merci, m’dame.

-Ne me remercie pas.

            Elle lui adressa ce qui semblait être un petit sourire, et tourna les talons. Son singe, en revanche, continuait de le fixait. He… Etrange créature.

-Bonjour ! Tu es le nouvel exorciste, c’est ça ?

-Hu, oui.

            Donc… C’était Lenalee. Elle ressemblait un peu à Komui, oui. Les même très fins et délicats, les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même douceur dans les gestes et dans la posture… Et la même odeur, aussi. Il inclina légèrement la tête en avant en guise de salutation, et perçut soudain l’aura meurtrière de Komui qui posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

-Soyons clair, jeune homme, personne ne touche à ma Lenalee chérie !

-Grand frère !

            L’intendant se prit un violent coup pied sur le dessus de la tête, et Sigmund arqua un sourcil. Ca, c’était de la souplesse…

-Je vais te faire visiter, avant que cet idiot ne dise une autre stupidité.

-Mais Lenalee…

            La jeune femme tiqua sévèrement mais se contenta de jeter un regard dépité à son frère, avant de prendre Sigmund par le bras.

-Tu es arrivé avec le maréchal Nine, c’est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Ca explique ton accent, s’amusa la jeune femme. On m’a dit qu’elle était partie en Ecosse. Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Lenalee Lee.

-Sigmund Buchanan.

-J’espère que tu te plairas à la Congrégation, Sigmund.

            Un bref sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune homme, alors qu’il baissait les yeux sur la pile de vêtements frais et sur ses propres loques. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se plaire ici, exactement ? Lenalee sembla suivre son regard et rougit instantanément.

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas.

            La jeune femme soupira en se fustigeant à mi-voix. Eh… Ce n’était vraiment pas grave.

-Toi aussi, tu as une… Innocence ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

-Oh, oui, tous les Exorcistes en ont une. La mienne est de type équipement. Enfin… Etait de type équipement.

-Ca a changé ?

-Hm. On l’appelle maintenant type cristallin.

            Son visage s’assombrit légèrement, et Sigmund préféra laisser tomber les questions pour l’instant. Objectif numéro un : ne pas se faire jeter dehors.

-Je vais te montrer les pièces principales, et je t’emmènerais à ta chambre. Tu dois être fatigué après le voyage.

            Il haussa les épaules. Fatigué… Oui. Comme toujours, cela dit.

-J’ai… Une chambre pour moi ?

-Oui, comme nous tous, lui sourit Lenalee. Ici, c’est un peu notre maison. Enfin, pour la plupart d’entre nous.

-La plupart ?

-Certains préfèrent ne remettre les pieds ici que quand c’est vraiment nécessaire. Mais c’est une minorité. Pour nous autres, c’est notre chez-nous. Chacun à sa chambre, et il y a des espaces communs, comme le réfectoire ou la salle d’entrainement.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens ici ?

-Avec le personnel médical, scientifique, les cuisiniers, les traqueurs… Ca fait un peu de monde, oui.

            Sigmund acquiesça, essayant d’assimiler tout ça. Beaucoup de gens donc. Il allait falloir qu’il ne froisse personne pour ne pas être jeté dehors… Ca ne s’annonçait pas facile. Mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait faire, c’était jouer à la comédie. Ou au moins rester suffisamment passif pour se faire oublier, ou minimiser la casse. Ca devrait le faire. Il avait survécu dans la rue jusqu’à maintenant, après tout. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire ici.

            Lenalee lui montra le réfectoire, l’infirmerie, l’une des salles d’entrainement, quelques salons, les bains collectifs et les salles de douches, avant de finalement le mener du côté des chambres.

-Tous les Exorcistes sont globalement dans la même zone, expliqua-t-elle. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas, ma chambre est juste là.

            Elle désigna une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, mais lui ne s’y trompait pas : l’odeur derrière la porte était celle de Lenalee, et il n’y avait aucun risque qu’il se trompe.

-Alors voyons voir… Une chambre libre… Le dernier arrivé est Chao Ji mais il a récupéré la chambre de Suman, donc tu devrais être à côté de Miranda.

            Quelque peu perdu, Sigmund acquiesça. Tant qu’il avait une chambre… La jeune femme poussa une porte et lui fit signe d’entrer avec un grand sourire. L’endroit était assez grand, en longueur. Un lit, un bureau, des étagères et une armoire. C’était plus que tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Plus que tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu se payer.

-Et… Tout ça, c’est…

-A toi. C’est ton chez-toi, maintenant.

            Il posa précautionneusement sa pile de linge sur le bureau, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La mer à perte de vue…

-Je vais te laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, aller manger ou te changer…

-Merci.

-Pas de problème !

            Elle lui adressa un signe de main et referma lentement la porte derrière elle. Sigmund observa une nouvelle fois l’endroit. Sa chambre, donc. C’était étrange. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de posséder quoi que ce soit. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa gorge, et effleura le crucifix qui descendait entre ses clavicules, sur le haut de sa poitrine, d’une belle couleur argent.

- _Mo dhachaigh fhìn_. («  _Home sweet home_  »)


End file.
